


We're Both Good Girls!

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Futa, Loli, Oral, Threesome, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Bonesaw deeply enjoyed her time atop Skitter's futa cock. She enjoyed it so much, she wants to share the fun with her friends. But who? The rest of the S9 are all too adult to enjoy it, so she has to go make a friend her own age, so they can both properly appreciate the feeling of getting fucked by an unfeasibly large penis.  A sequel to I'm a Good Girl!





	We're Both Good Girls!

**We’re Both Good Girls!**

Bonesaw hummed to herself as she cleaned herself off. Today was going even better than she’d thought. When she’d woken up this morning, she hadn’t been expecting anything more than finding a leading local parahuman for her art project. She’d succeeded (of course), but to her surprise, she hadn’t been the first Tinker to use Skitter as a canvas.

 

The author of the Futafication Virus was still unknown, but Bonesaw could recognize a mistress (or master) of the craft. In Skitter’s case, it had resulted in a large, throbbing, horse-like penis, ready to grow erect at the slightest touch, even when the girl was deep in a medicinally-induced sleep.

 

The sight of it had awoken something new in Bonesaw, and, urged on by Cherish, she tried something she hadn’t ever even thought of before. Taking her virginity had felt incredibly good, even if Bonesaw knew she had been a very bad girl indeed while she was doing it. But then Cherish had punished her for it, so that made it okay.

 

And now, Bonesaw still had the rest of the afternoon to fill. Tossing a scalpel up in the air and catching it, she considered what she wanted to do. Uncle Jack and the rest of the family were out and about somewhere, so she had the safe house to herself. And Skitter, she supposed, though she didn’t usually think of her art projects as _people_.

 

Bonesaw sat up, her eyes sparking with an idea. Ignoring the scalpel falling and cutting a bloodless gouge in her arm, she stood up and started pacing. If she brought a friend over, they could both have fun with Skitter. The only question was, who would the friend be? She didn’t know many people outside the Slaughterhouse 9, not for very long. And friends were supposed to be people close to her own age, which narrowed the list down even more.

 

Bonesaw ran over the list Uncle Jack had made her memorize of the local parahumans. She supposed she could grab some girl off the street, but normal people were so _boring_. Not good for much more than the occasional group art piece, or if she wanted to refine a technique and needed practice.

 

The only two local parahumans near her own age and gender where Vista and Dinah A-something. Vista would be too hard to find, and probably wouldn’t listen _at all_. But Dinah… she was supposed to be a pre-cog, so if Bonesaw pinky swore that she wouldn’t hurt her, she should see that the other girl was telling the truth. And Bonesaw knew she was mostly a good girl, so she should make friends easily.

 

Nodding to herself, Bonesaw grabbed her jacket. Her logic checked out, which meant it was time to go. Ordering her spiders to bring the still unconscious Skitter along, Bonesaw left the building, a smile on her face, and a skip in her step.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinah shifted from side to side in the abandoned house Bonesaw had brought her to. She’d known Bonesaw was coming, which she’d taken as a good sign. If she was still at her house even when she knew a member of the Slaughterhouse 9 was coming, instead of running to the police or the Protectorate, that _must_ mean she wanted to be friends!

 

All three of them, Bonesaw, Dinah, and Skitter (still asleep) were in the master bedroom of the house. Bonesaw didn’t think too much of the decoration, not enough bright colors, but she had to take what she could get, and in this upscale neighborhood, this was the only empty house around. She’d lead Dinah into the bedroom as her spiders prepared it.

 

Skitter was tied to the bed, spread-eagled, with a towel preserving her modesty, and her mask preserving her identity. Bonesaw had noticed how long Dinah had stared at the older supervillain when they’d entered, and she’d wished she had emphatic powers to get a hint of what the other girl was feeling.

 

Bonesaw had to admit that Dinah was a sharp dresser. She knew the other girl had been charging the PRT a mint for her services, and she’d been spending some of that money on suits. She looked so cute in the one she was currently wearing, a black coat and pants with a white shirt and tie, that Bonesaw had to fight the urge to hug her and squee. Her short hair, so dark brown it was almost black, only made her look more serious and mature. It would have been a lot more effective if she hadn’t been so short, only a few inches taller than Bonesaw, who was several years younger (and at an age where that mattered.)

 

After staring for maybe a minute, Dinah turned her gaze to Bonesaw. She looked serious and contemplative, though Bonesaw could see that was a façade for a deeper, more honest set of emotions.

 

“Do you know that Skitter was the one who rescued me from Coil?”

 

“Nope! But hey, this way, you can thank her again for it.”

 

Dian put her hands on her hips, looking distantly doubtful. But Bonesaw could tell that there was a worm of desire circling underneath.

 

“And how can I thank somebody when they’re tied to a bed?”  
  
“Like this!” Bonesaw whisked away the cloth covering Skitter. Her penis, even flaccid like this, was still large, easily four or five inches long and about half as thick. Dinah made a choked sound behind Bonesaw as she saw Skitter’s enchantment. “She loves having that played with! Even Cherish thought so.”

 

Dinah stared at Skitter’s crotch, her face turning bright red as she covered her mouth. She kept on glancing from Bonesaw to Skitter, as if she would see something different when she looked back.

 

“There’s, there’s no way that could fit. Not even in my mouth.” She whispered the last word, sounding embarrassed.

 

“Don’t worry! I have a solution.” Bonesaw snapped her fingers, and one of the spiders that had been lurking in the corners of the room scurried forward.

 

The spider, brass with red lining, dropped a syringe in Bonesaw’s outstretched hand. Flipping it around and resting her thumb on the plunger, she held it up for Dinah’s inspection.

 

“Now, I developed this drug to help reattach the muscles after I coat your bones in an unbreakable ceramic. _But_ , it has a neat side effect. It also makes your muscles super stretchy. Even someone as small as you should be able to take Skitter inside her!”

 

Dinah nodded, but didn’t unroll her sleeve or anything. Instead, she just kept on staring, her gaze switching between Bonesaw, the syringe, and Skitter. Bonesaw wondered if she was using her power again. It was boring standing here, waiting around, but she fought the impatience.  Finally, Dinah nodded, and rolled her sleeve up.

 

“How long do you think this will take?” She was looking away as she talked.

 

“The injection, or all this?” Bonesaw waved a hand around to encompass _all this_ , the three of them, the house and everything they might end up doing in it. “The serum should start taking effect in thirty minutes or so.”

 

With the ease of long practice, Bonesaw inserted the syringe in a likely looking vein and pushed the plunger down. There were a lot of half-healed needle marks along the inside of Dinah’s arm, but there was enough clear space to easily insert the needle and pump Dinah up.

 

Dinah hissed as the needle pierced her skin, though there was nothing but a small red dot when Bonesaw pulled the needle back out. She rotated her arm a couple of time, and Bonesaw guessed that she was wondering if she’d feel the drug moving through her body. To take her mind off that, Bonesaw clapped her hands together.

 

“Like I said, there’ll be half an hour or so before it’s safe for you to take _that_ ,” she gestured towards Skitter’s mammoth instrument. “But we can start playing now!” Her hands started working at the ties of her apron. “You’ll probably want to undress though. That’s a nice suit, it would be awful if it got stained.”

 

They both neatly folded their clothes and hung them up in the empty closet. Bonesaw spun around and hugged Dinah on a sudden impulse. She was just so glad to have someone to have fun with. Dinah’s body felt nice against hers, warm skin pressed against each other. Even better, the older girl was just tall enough that if Bonesaw bent her knees slightly, she fitted right into her embrace, the top of her hair pressing against Dinah’s chin.

 

Bonesaw locked her hands together behind Dinah’s back, before a naughty urge made her lower them, her hands running down Dinah’s spine and grabbing her rear. It wasn’t a very large bottom, not like what Cherish had (and made sure you noticed, with those tight jeans she wore), but still a very nice rear all the same.

 

Dinah was much more retiring, content to leave her hands pressed against Bonesaw’s back. Reluctantly letting go of Dinah’s butt, Bonesaw ran her hands over Dinah’s side. She was ticklish, it seemed, gasping and squirming as Bonesaw’s fingers ghosted along her sides, bumping over her ribs. Finally, Bonesaw settled on grabbing her hips, holding her close as they kissed. Dinah rested her own hands on Bonesaw’s shoulders, squeezing down as their tongues played against each other.

 

Bonesaw broke the kiss with a sigh, looking up into Dinah’s eyes. The older girl looked excited, but nervous. Bonesaw could sympathize. This was a big thing, and Skitter had a big thing. Well, that was why Bonesaw was here, to help ease Dinah along. She giggled to herself. And to help ease Dinah onto Skitter.

 

Stepping back, Bonesaw gave Dinah a good look over. She looked cute out of her suit, though she was very thin, thinner then she should be, given her build. Bonesaw shrugged to herself. In this city, right now, it was rarer if you had enough to eat every day than if you didn’t. Her thinness didn’t really detract from her adorableness, though, with a very cute face, that had a brushing of red on her pale cheeks. Down below in the valley formed by her legs, there was a light dusting of dark hair, thin and downy. There was just the slightest swelling on her chest, barely noticeable unless she was naked. Her long limbs looked good on her frame, making her look lithe and graceful. Her skin was pale, like porcelain, and Bonesaw wondered what it would look like when Dinah was flushed with excitement, as pleasure ran through her.

 

Bonesaw was very satisfied with what she saw, and knew that the two of them must make quite a pair. She knew she was younger, and had none of the hints that would soon develop into womanhood like Dinah did, but she had been assured several times that she was also cute. And, since she knew Skitter’s body already liked her body, it was obvious that Dinah would do just fine too.

 

Now that Dinah was ready (shivering in nervousness and lust), it was time to bring their third playmate in. Opening a channel to her spiders, Bonesaw gave them orders silently as she stepped backwards into Dinah’s arms. The older girl obligingly wrapped her up in a hug, and Bonesaw smiled contentedly as the two of them watched Skitter getting prepped.

 

The spiders rearranged Skitter so that she was sitting upright, legs dangling over the side of the bed. They also injected her with a drug to wake her up a bit, so she could play a bit more than a passive part in all this. Not enough to really be aware, or to control her insects, but enough to realize how good she would be feeling.

 

Part of her was already feeling good, and Bonesaw giggled as Skitter’s cock throbbed in her hand. It wasn’t erect yet, but it was already massive, a vein standing out along one side it slowly grew larger and larger. It was already too big to fit her hand around, and very warm to the touch. Dinah stared in embarrassed lust as Bonesaw slowly gave Skitter a handjob, her small, dainty fingers wrapped around the upper surface of Skitter’s cock (and it gave Bonesaw a small, naughty thrill to think that word).

 

Bonesaw tugged Dinah down, sliding the two of them in between Skitter’s legs, on either side of her half hard penis. Leaning forward, she kissed Dinah, their heads hovering above Skitter’s cock. Dinah jumped but leaned in, her hands seeking out Bonesaw’s as their lips met.

 

Dinah tasted nice, and smelled better, a faint air of strawberries hovering around her. Bonesaw wondered if she should start using perfume too, instead of the smell of dried blood and antiseptic that was her normal aroma.

 

Making a note of it for the future, Bonesaw focused on the here and now. She lightly bit down on Dinah’s tongue as it pressed against her lips. Dinah squeaked and grip tightened against Bonesaw’s fingers. She didn’t draw back, though, and kept on kissing the younger girl, her tongue licking against Bonesaw’s lips.

 

As Bonesaw broke the kiss, Skitter’s cock brushed against her chin. She looked down at it. It almost completely erect, and just needed a bit of personal attention to achieve its full glory. Catching Dinah’s eye, she nodded downwards. Dinah took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and nodded in return.

 

Poor Dinah’s jaw wasn’t nearly to fit Skitter’s cock inside. She tried, tried hard, but she just couldn’t stretch far enough to cover more than three-quarters. A series of possible upgrades flashed through Bonesaw’s mind on how to fix that problem, but it would take too long to set up the surgery. Instead, she nudged Dinah to the side to show her how a pro took a horse cock in her mouth.

 

Bonesaw had removed her gag reflex as part of the upgrades needed to spit poison at people, so there was no barrier whatsoever as Skitter’s cock went deeper and deeper into her mouth. Bonesaw sank her head down, inch by inch, until finally her jaw brushed against Skitter’s crotch. The teenager’s dick had gone far past the back of her mouth, and Bonesaw brushed her hand against her throat. She could feel the bulge caused by it, halfway down her neck.

 

It felt kind of nice there, Bonesaw’s expanded sense of taste letting her get so much more from a blowjob than a normal human. The pre starting to dribble from Skitter’s shaft tasted salty and nice in her mouth as Bonesaw lifted her head up and down, Skitter’s dick going from just parting her lips, to halfway down her throat, stretching the passageway in a manner Bonesaw had never expected would be done.

 

It was fun, in a peaceful, mindless kind of way, giving Skitter a blowjob, but there was no room for Dinah to join in. Reluctantly lifting her head off of Skitter’s shaft, Bonesaw looked at Dinah. There was a bright light in her eyes, and a flush on her cheeks. Her hands were balled up into fists on her lap.

 

“You take the right side and I’ll take the left?”

 

Dinah nodded, and slowly lowered her head. Bonesaw shuffled forward a bit so the bodies of the two young girls were pressed against each other, hard nipples digging into each other’s skin as they started to lavish attention on Skitter’s horse-like cock.

 

They quickly fell into a rhythm. When Bonesaw went high, licking Skitter’s slit with her tongue, Dinah went low, kissing the base of her shaft. When Dinah went to the right side of the shaft, Bonesaw concentrated on the left side. Their hands sometimes helped their mouths head adoration on Skitter’s length, but more often, they were exploring Bonesaw’s and Dinah’s bodies.

 

Bonesaw found it hard to concentrate on servicing Skitter’s shaft as Dinah played with her nipples. She squirmed, shifting from side to side as tingles of pleasure shot through her. It was hard, making sure the other two people in the room felt as good as she did, but from the was Skitter’s cock was twitching, she seemed to be doing a good job.

 

Both girls gasped as cum came out, covering their faces as Skitter orgasmed. Bonesaw’s view was quickly cut off as a cum shot landed across her eyes, gluing them shut. She heard Dinah squeak in the same second as a splatting sound, and guessed that her new friend was getting covered too. She gingerly lifted her hands, and touched her face as more warm, sticky liquid landed on it.

 

Rubbing her eyes, Bonesaw looked around. Dinah had a shocked expression on her face, mostly hidden by thick white streams of cum, that were slowly spreading and running down her face. Skitter twitched and groaned in her restraints, and fired off one last shot of cum that landed in Dinah’s open mouth. The girl made a startled sound, before closing her mouth and swallowing.

 

Dinah’s expression was amazing, the confused look almost buried under the gallon of semen Skitter had pasted over her. Bonesaw knew she must look almost as bad, as she felt cum run down her chin and drip onto her bare body. Bonesaw wished she had a camera built into her eye or something, so she could preserve this memory forever.

 

Sadly, all good things had to come to an end, and Bonesaw knew that there was something even better waiting for them. She cast around for something to clean up with, still blinking cum out of her eyes. While she looked for a towel or something, Dinah just sat there, rubbing her face with a single finger, drawing patterns in the thick cum covering her.

 

Cleaning herself off, Bonesaw ordered one of her spiders to inject Skitter with another drug. This one would boost her refectory period so it would only take a matter of minutes for her to get erect again. A useless side effect in a drug that Bonesaw had designed to prepare brains for forced melding, but now she was glad she’d never bothered to remove it.

 

As the spider hovered over Skitter, Bonesaw squatted down next to Dinah. She was still in a dazed state, spreading the cum around on her face until she was almost covered with it, making soft noises. Bonesaw nudged her, offering the towel. Dinah turned her cum-covered face towards in incomprehension, not being able to open her eyes and see what was happening.

 

Bonesaw ended up cleaning Dinah’s face off, revealing a look of dazed excitement. Once enough of her face was clear enough to see, she hugged Bonesaw and kissed her, cum-covered lips meeting Bonesaw’s.

 

“Wow, I mean, _wow_. That, I don’t have the words. Can we do it again soon?”

 

Bonesaw giggled as she licked her lips clean, swallowing Skitter’s tasty cum. She helped Dinah to her feet, and walked her over to where the spiders were tugging Skitter further onto the bed and lying her down. The perfect position to mount someone.

 

“Maybe, but don’t you want to try something even better?”  
  
Dinah looked at Skitter, whose cock was rapidly growing hard again, and back at Bonesaw. She nodded determinedly, and climbed up onto the bed. Bonesaw found she enjoyed the sight of Dinah’s rear shaking as she crawled around on all fours. Smiling, she started towards the bed as well.

 

Bonesaw climbed up behind Dinah, straddling Skitter’s thighs. She got in close behind the older girl, her diamond like nipples brushing against Dinah’s back. At the contact, Dinah gave a whole-body shiver and gasped. Peering over her shoulder, Bonesaw looked down the nearly flat line of Dinah’s body. Skitter’s cock was pressed against Dinah’s body, reaching up and up and up along the girl’s unmuscled stomach.

 

“It will never fit.”

 

Bonesaw kissed Dinah’s cheek and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

 

“Of course it will. I took it, and I’ll be here to help you, every step of the way.” Dinah didn’t say anything, concentrating on breathing. “And trust me, it will feel so, so good.” Deciding to put word into deed, Bonesaw shifted her grip.

 

Bonesaw grabbed Skitter’s cock and held it steady, her other hand running down Dinah’s back, past her butt, and ending up at her flower. An exploratory prod with her finger found it easily opening, arousal coating her digit. Encouraged, Bonesaw slid in deeper, adding another finger. Again, there was no problem, Dinah’s folds sliding apart with no resistance. The older girl moaned as Bonesaw spread her fingers apart, seeing how far they would go. Satisfied, Bonesaw withdrew her hand.

 

“You’re ready, Dinah.” Bonesaw held her hand up in front of Dinah, the older girl’s arousal glistening, forming strands between her fingers.

 

Seized by a sudden impulse, Bonesaw brought her fingers up to her face. She sniffed them, smelling the strange scent of Dinah’s arousal before sticking her tongue out. It was intended to be just a quick taste at first, but Bonesaw was intrigued as soon as the taste register on her tongue. It wasn’t quite like anything she had tasted before, and se licked her fingers clean making sure of it. It provided the perfect chaser to Skitter’s cum, the taste of which still lingered in her mouth.

 

Dinah raised her hips, and hovered above Skitter’s shaft. Her hands supported herself on the teen’s stomach as she looked down at the mask. Bonesaw gently pushed her down until the tip of Skitter’s lower head was brushing against Dinah’s lips.

 

“Oh, Skitter.”  
  
Bonesaw felt a pang of jealousy that Dinah wasn’t whispering her own name, but pushed it to one side. Her new friend needed her help right now, and she had to concentrate on that. Well, mostly concentrate on that. She still had a hand between her legs, lightly rubbing around her lower lips.

 

Dinah’s eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she slowly sank down on Skitter’s massive cock. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and drool was running down her chin as inch after inch of Skitter’s shaft disappeared inside her virginal pussy. Bonesaw’s hands were tight on her hips, helping Dinah pace herself as the tween was split apart in a way she had never imagined.

 

Bonesaw watched in delighted fascination as Dinah sank down, gong further and further, until hips met hips. She silently preened, congratulating herself on her tissue elasticity serum working so well, but it was a small, distant corner of her mind. Most of her attention was focused on the way Dinah was whimpering, small, formless noises spilling from her lips as her head lolled from side to side.

 

Looking down Dinah’s body, Bonesaw could see the bulge caused by Skitter’s cock pushing out Dinah’s stomach, growing and shrinking as Dinah went up and down. Pressing down on the bulge produced a wonderful reaction. Dinah whimpered as Bonesaw applied pressure, and her hands weakly batted at Bonesaw’s. Bonesaw ignored her weak flailing, seeing how good the pressure was making her feel. Even Skitter felt good from it, twitching a bit underneath the two young girls.

 

Bonesaw found that she was honestly enjoying watching her new friend get fucked. Part of it was that she knew just how good it felt, with her thighs still gently tingling from her turn several hours before, but there was more to it than that. It was like when she was installing a new system in one of the Slaughterhouse 9, the feeling of making someone’s life better. Dinah looked so happy there, slowly rocking up and down, a dazed, blissed out look on her face.

 

Bonesaw kissed Dinah’s shoulder, the skin soft against her lips. One of Dinah’s arms groped blindly back, reaching for Bonesaw. She caught it, and maneuvered it into position, clutching at her shoulder blade. Dinah was softly moaning as Bonesaw pushed her up and pulled her down, skewering her on Skitter’s fat cock again and again. Occasionally Bonesaw tweaked one of Dinah’s nipples, which never failed to send an amazing shudder through her.

 

As Bonesaw played with Dinah’s body, the older girl’s sounds got breathier and breathier. After five minutes, Bonesaw withdrew her hands, and Dinah started riding Skitter on her own, hips rocking as she plunged up and down. Bonesaw was happy to see it, since it meant she could focus all of her attention on the rest of Dinah’s body.

 

One hand was between Dinah’s legs, one hand was on her breast, and Bonesaw’s teeth were lightly marking her skin. All the while, Dinah slowly rose and lowered herself, filling herself up again and again with Skitter’s length. She was making the loveliest noises, a kind of squelching sound from her center, and a pant that was more like a moan with every stroke. Bonesaw wasn’t sure how much more her new friend could take. Her thighs were trembling, and her eyes were almost closed. She had to right on the brink of an orgasm.

 

Almost before the thought had left Bonesaw’s mind, it came true. Dinah cried out, throwing her head back. Bonesaw could see her limbs quaking like tree branches in a windstorm.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, Bonesaw, I think- Ah! Ah! Ah!”

 

Bonesaw could tell when Skitter came, as Dinah shrieked out in her own orgasm. She fell back against Bonesaw, her limbs twitching even as her hips spastically jerked up and down on Skitter’s cock. Peering over Dinah’s shoulder, Bonesaw could see the bulge in her stomach softening as the teenager’s cum flooded Dinah’s pussy.

 

Darting a hand down to where the two of them were joined, Bonesaw’s eyes rose in surprise. She couldn’t believe how hot the two of them were. She could feel liquid coating her fingers, Dinah’s grool and Skitter’s cum. Dinah’s crotch was a mess, sticky arousal sticking to her skin and coating her inner thighs.

 

Bonesaw was also getting pretty sticky, and her core was aching for a finger or tongue or _something_ to help relieve the burning ache between her legs. Humping Skitter’s bare thigh wasn’t enough, but she just didn’t see how to relieve herself and pay attention to Dinah in the manner which she deserved. Then the thoughts about that fled her head when Dinah fell forward.

 

She landed on Skitter’s chest, hands clutching the teen’s shoulders. Skitter’s cock popped out of her, followed by a flood of white cum. It was an inspiring sight, watching her rear shake as streams of cum poured out of the young girl. Bonesaw licked her lips, and decided there was no way she could wait any longer.

 

Bonesaw pushed Dinah’s near-comatose form. Flipping her from her stomach to lying on her back, she tugged at her limbs a bit more to arrange the older girl to her satisfaction. Sitting up, Bonesaw nodded. Dinah was now lying on top of Skitter, her head resting on the pillow right next to Skitter’s head. The rest of her lithe body was draped across Skitter’s not much more developed body, with her crotch just a few inches above Skitter’s, giving Bonesaw perfect access to both of them. Her limbs were all over the place, one hand clutching at the bedspread and the other stroking the long silky hair that escaped from the back of Skitter’s mask. Dinah was starting to recover from her chain of orgasms and smiled blearily up at Bonesaw.

 

“What, what’s next?”

 

Bonesaw smiled guiltily, her cheeks red. She still crawled forward, though, intent on getting her prize.

 

“Well, I’m kind of hungry so-“

 

She was cut off by Dinah’s scandalized, anticipatory gasp. Her hands flew to her cheeks as her mouth formed an ‘O’ of shock. She didn’t say no, though, or even try to push Bonesaw away as the younger girl crawled up in between her legs.

 

Bonesaw lowered her head, and licked up a tongue full of cum and arousal from Dinah’s crotch. The two flavors together were even better than they were separately. And Dinah’s appreciative moans made the experience even better, like classical music playing during fine dining.

 

Bonesaw supported herself with one hand on Dinah’s thigh, while the other was in between her own legs, gently rubbing her nub. The taste on her tongue was delicious, like licking a jarful of caramel sauce. Dinah’s hands quickly found their way into Bonesaw’s hair, holding the smaller girl down. The legs wrapped around Bonesaw’s head only reinforced the point.

 

Bonesaw didn’t mind. It was nice, scooping out all the cum and grool from Dinah’s core, and the way the older girl shivered when Bonesaw licked her button only made it sweeter. Bonesaw slowly masturbated as she collected every drop. Of course, the action of her tongue, licking and parting and pressing against Dinah’s sensitive, flushed center meant that Dinah made more and more arousal, which meant Bonesaw had to lick that up as well. She saw this as a feature, not a bug.

 

“Oh, Bonesaw…”

 

Bonesaw had never had her name called in that tone of voice before. She liked it, hearing the sound of happy need in it. Encouraged, she stepped up her efforts, both on Dinah and on herself. By the time Dinah finally came, crying out in a sweet voice, Bonesaw was almost as needy, her arousal trickling down her thighs.

 

The solution to that problem was almost literally hitting her in the face. During Bonesaw’s loving exploration of Dinah’s pussy, she’d occasionally paid attention to Skitter’s cock, which had steadily grown larger and larger. Towards, the end, Bonesaw had had to slide it underneath Dinah’s rear so she’d have room to work. Now that Bonesaw was ready to focus on her own pleasure, it was time to slide it back out.

 

Dinah obligingly scooted up Skitter’s body as Bonesaw climbed up to straddle Skitter’s crotch. Bonesaw stared down at Skitter’s large, hard cock as she shifted back and forth, smearing it in her arousal. The preteen shivered as she remembered how amazing it had felt inside her earlier today.

 

Bonesaw met Dinah’s smiling gaze as she prepared herself. Her new best friend looked lovely as she lay in front of her, skin glistening with sweat and her flat chest rising and falling as she breathed. She smiled back as she grabbed Skitter’s erect cock and held it upright. Bonesaw’s and Dinah’s gazes were locked as the Tinker slowly sank down, impaling herself in a supervillain’s horse-like cock.

 

Bonesaw threw her head back in joy as she felt her inner walls get spread by Skitter. It sent a lightning bolt straight up her spine and into her brain. She let out a happy moan of contentment as she sank down further and further, until she finally came to rest on Skitter’s base. Looking down, she could see the bulge in her stomach, even wider and longer than what she had seen when it had been Dinah’s turn.

 

Remembering what she had done to Dinah, Bonesaw pressed her hand down on the bulge. Her hand could barely cover it as she applied pressure. Then all thoughts about relative sizes left her mind as a star exploded inside her belly. Bonesaw felt drool spilling from her lips as she pressed down again, feeling Skitter’s dick move inside her.

 

Struggling with the effort, Bonesaw lifted herself up, her walls reluctantly letting go of Skitter’s shaft, before she gratefully sank back down, filling herself up again. She watched the bulge move up and down her stomach, a vivid showing of just how big Skitter was, and how much she was filling up Bonesaw. Bonesaw didn’t have enough hands to touch everywhere that needed to be touched; her nipples, her button, the bulge, Dinah, Skitter, it was just too much for one girl to take care of.

 

Dinah was masturbating to the sight of her getting fucked, her slim fingers slipping in and out of her pussy as her thumb rubbed her button. The sight inspired Bonesaw, sending a tingle over her skin. Skitter’s shaft wasn’t rubbing against her own clitoris, but if she just lowered her hand and pressed with a thumb- Oh. _Oh_. That felt, that felt, good. Bonesaw tried to think of a better description than just ‘good’, but it was impossible to muster her thoughts together as fires of lust ran through her. She could feel her vision narrowing as more and more of her consciousness turned towards what she was feeling.

 

Bonesaw’s world contracted, until there was nothing left but her and the cock sliding in and out of her. She couldn’t remember who the cock was attached to, who else was in the room, or even her own name. All there was, was an infinite sea of pleasure coursing through her body as she shook on top of the dick buried inside of her.

 

It was even easier to tell when Skitter was about to cum when she was buried inside Bonesaw than previously. Her dick pulsed and twitched inside the young girl and Bonesaw gasped in anticipation. This was going to feel so good, Skitter’s hot, sticky baby batter (Bonesaw made a mental note to see if Skitter could get girls pregnant) that was about to explode all over the inside of her poor defenseless (except for the anti-pregnancy, anti-disease implants) pussy. She couldn’t wait to be despoiled.

 

The thought of it pushed Bonesaw over the edge half a second before Skitter came. As her pussy squeezed down around Skitter’s cock, the teenager moaned and shifted underneath Bonesaw, coming with wild abandon. Bonesaw bit down on her tongue in her excitement, feeling her inner walls get painted with cum, filling her up in a way not even Skitter’s cock had managed.  She felt her strength giving out as her orgasm raced through her, an infinite ocean of pleasure, concentrated around the penis that was still jerking up and down inside her, pumping enough cum inside her that it was spilling out, even through the tight seal of her pussy and Skitter’s cock.

 

Bonesaw fell forward onto Dinah, driving the breath out of her. After the stunned girl recovered, she wrapped her arms around the Tinker in a warm hug. They tenderly kissed, Dinah holding Bonesaw as the young girl trembled in the aftereffects of her orgasm. Today had been the best day in Bonesaw’s life, she thought, as she felt Skitter’s limp, but still huge cock, slip out of her stretched pussy.

 

The two girls lay there, gently making out while they recovered their strength. Bonesaw idly considered whether or not to get Skitter up again, but decided she wasn’t feeling up to it. Getting stuffed and stretched like that really took it out of a girl, and Skitter would always be around tomorrow.

 

Bonesaw finally, regretfully, stopped kissing Dinah. Rolling off her, she sat on the side of the bed. An exploring finger confirmed that she was still tingly down there, with her and Skitter’s arousal coating her inner thighs. She normally was only this messy after a major surgery, but she didn’t think that this would dry into fun to peel off strips like blood did.

 

Grabbing a tissue, she started cleaning herself off. She also tossed one to Dinah, who was a bit messy too, even though Bonesaw had done such a good job of cleaning her out earlier. Didn’t she know that staying clean was part of being a good girl? As Bonesaw thought about that, she carefully steered her mind away from other aspects of being a good girl, like not talking your friends into having sex or not tying people up and taking them strange places.

 

Bonesaw and Dinah slowly, tenderly made their way around the bedroom, picking up their clothes wherever they had fallen. Gathering up her dress, apron and underwear, Bonesaw sank into a chair with a sigh, her bare legs pressing against the leather surface. Getting dressed right now seemed like too much work, especially when she could just watch Dinah get dressed instead. Feeling the gaze on her, Dinah looked up and blushed.

 

“Bonesaw- no, is there something else I can call you? It’s ridiculous to keep calling you that.”

 

Bonesaw frowned, fingers beating a tattoo against her bare thigh. As the lust drained out of her, a different kind of energy was flowing into replace it. She felt twitchy somehow, and chatty.

 

“Why? Everybody knows parahumans are supposed to have a code name, like Bonesaw, or Blackbird or something.”

 

“I don’t. Everybody calls me Dinah, or Miss Alcott if they’re giving me a check.”

 

Bonesaw bit her lip, thinking it over. No one had called her anything but Bonesaw for, wow, had it already been six years? She’d kept her birth name to herself, to the point where most of her new family didn’t know it. And it wasn’t as if she really thought of herself as that anymore. On the other hand, Dinah did have a point about ‘Bonesaw’ sounding weird in this context. She vaguely knew that you were supposed to have tender nicknames for each other in situations like this (although, as a good girl, she didn’t know too much about it).

 

“Well, I,” She sighed, “I guess you can call me Riley.” It was strange to hear that name applied to her instead of the half dozen people she’d (briefly) met named that over the years.

 

“Riley. That’s a nice name.” Dinah’s smile did something in the younger girl’s chest.

 

“Don’t take Skitter back, Riley.”  
  
  
Riley raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Why not? She’s my captive, and if I leave her with you, the power-inhibitors will wear off, and she’ll escape.”

 

“Yes, but what will your… family do when you bring her back?”

 

That was a good point. Mannequin had been very, very mad when Skitter had damaged his casing that night. He had special procedures he did to people who made him abandon equipment, stuff Bonesaw would barely be able to fix, even if she wanted to. Once he heard she’d captured Skitter…

 

“They’ll kill her, and then what? Where will you find another person like that?”

 

That was another good point. In over half a decade, Skitter was the first person Bonesaw had found with that sort of enhancement. It would be easy enough to replicate surgically, especially since the group would probably be hiding out in some rural area after leaving. But, there was a certain wonder in seeing the handiwork of other Tinkers, instead of her own creations.

 

Furthermore, Riley could guess at the unstated reason Dinah was arguing for this. She’d said Skitter had rescued her from somebody, and didn’t want to see what the rest of Bonesaw’s family would do to her. She could understand that intellectually, even if it didn’t mean much emotionally. But, it would make Dinah upset, and Bonesaw was surprised to realize that _did_ mean something to her.

 

Riley sat down on the bed, sundress draped across her bare legs, thinking. Did she need to keep Skitter next to her? No, especially since she wouldn’t be using the teen for an art project. What would happen if she left Skitter here? She’d almost certainly escape and join her gang again, and Bonesaw couldn’t be certain she’d capture her again. On the other hand, maybe she could talk Skitter into accepting she owed her a favor for that. She stood back up, pacing around the room, trying to make her thoughts follow a logical chain.

 

Bonesaw sat down on a chair, kicking her legs back and forth as she considered. She’d need a good reason for why Skitter wasn’t with her, especially since Cherish already knew the teen had been captured. But she had done things similar before. Of course, then, the people she’d released had been festering with a witches brew of plagues, but if she lied… But lying was bad, and Uncle Jack was very good at telling when people weren’t telling the truth (Riley was embarrassed to admit that the prospect of getting caught was a bigger negative than the moral failing in lying.) But Auntie Siberian always looked after her, even when Uncle Jack was upset with her.

 

Bonesaw weighed all the variables in her mind, until she came to a conclusion. With a mental order, the spiders started undoing the bonds holding Skitter to the bed. Riley fished out a vial from her apron, and laid on a nightstand. Looking at Dinah, she coughed.

 

“Pour this into her mouth in twenty minutes, all right?” Dinah nodded, and picked up the vial, as she adjusted her tie. “And can I see you again?”

 

Dinah smiled, and rubbed Riley’s head. The smaller girl folded her arms and pouted as her hair was mussed.

 

“Of course. And I’m sure Skitter would be happy to see you again too.”

 

Riley blushed, and, after a few more inconsequential words, left the bedroom, her spiders trailing after her. Her face felt like it was going to split apart from smiling so much, as she clattered down the stairs. Today had been a great day. She’d found an amazing new activity to do with people, she’d made a new friend, and everything seemed to be coming up Bonesaw. How could life get better?

 

 

* * *

 

Dinah watched the young supervillain skip down the street, quickly passing from sight. Turning away from the window, she sat down on the bed next to Skitter, who was fitfully stirring. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

 

“I think it’s going to work.” Skitter made a noise behind her, and the young precognitive turned around, looking at her rescuer.

 

“Thank you for being so brave, Taylor. I couldn’t- Thank you.”

 

Patting Skitter on the arm, Dinah stood up, looking out the window towards Brockton Bay. The seeds had been planted, and now all she could do was hope that they would sprout.

* * *

 


End file.
